God Vs Goddess
by Naru-Sasu'YummyAddict666
Summary: Japer leaves Peter and charlotte as there is a tug in his heart telling him to head back to Maria's Camp. He meets the Goddess of war and she dislike him. Jasper found his mate but she does'nt seem to return the feeling.
1. Chap 1 Jasper leaves Peter and Char

**I do not own any Twilight Character's. This my first story of Twilight and I hope you enjoy it. If there are any characters you want me to do then Pm me.**

**Beta By Xo BellaItalia oX **

_Thinking _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper Whitlock sighed as yet enough days had passed by without anything exciting happening aside for Peter (Jasper's Brother) trying to sneak up behind a horse. Even if it didn't hurt it was funny seeing him get kicked into the air.

His name is Jasper Whitlock and he is a vampire and was changed in 1863. He appeared as a 20 year old, but in reality he is 164 years old. Jasper was changed by Maria and had been her second in command as he helped her take over most of Texas. After a while, Jasper had grown tired and started having some guilty feelings inside of him as he had to feel the emotions of all of his victim. He was feeling everything that they were feeling when he drain them of their blood. It was in the war that he had found Peter and Charlotte. He had detected that one of them would have a power and decided to change them.

They were the only two vampires that he had changed that had become close to him like family. Peter and Charlotte were mates and to Jasper they were his brother and sister. Jasper had escaped Maria with their help as they were leaving one night. When they came back to see Jasper, they had asked him if he wanted to come with them and without a thought he had left the place that had been his home for around 144 years.

Without the war there was nothing to keep Jasper entertained. He hasn't found his mate yet, but has a feeling that he never would. How could he, the 'God of war' find a mate, what with the amount of scares and bite marks marring him all over his body from his time in the wars. Jasper was becoming depressed as each day passed and he knew that Peter and Charlotte knew that he was becoming jaded at having a calm and non-fighting life.

Jasper walked out of the house that they had been staying in. He watched as Peter walked out of the forest with a shit eating grin on his face. Even after so many years Peter loved playing with his food and always came back dirty from his hunt, unlike Jasper who rather gets the job done; locate the human, drain them of their blood and then hide them in a dark hole. Jasper found it harder than Peter and Charlotte as he had to feel the human's emotions because of his power which caused him a lot of guilt. Peter had a power and it was mostly for him to 'know shit'. He couldn't access the power at will; it just gave him hints to where he should go or on what he needed to know at some much unexpected times. It sometimes helped in the war but it really gets on Jasper nerve's when he comes up to and he was about to speak but he takes the words out of the Major's mouth.

Peter walked up to Jasper and let his grin slid of his face as it was replaced with a grimace.

"You going to leave us and go back to Maria." Peter didn't ask, because he knew that Jasper was going to leave them.

Until he found his mate he was better off in the wars. Peter knew that Jasper would find his mate there, but he didn't want to tell Jasper and ruin the surprise or rather unexpected surprise.

Jasper just nodded to Peter as he sat down on the step in front of the door as he waited for Charlotte so he could tell her that he was going go back to Maria. He was grateful to Peter and Charlotte for helping him escape and get a view on what life would be like out of war, but Jasper had this tug in his heart that was telling him to go back and that he wasn't ready for this life style yet until he found his mate. Unfortunately, until then he belonged in the war.

Peter sat next to Jasper on the step for a few moments before he smelt his wife coming in their direction. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy about Jasper going back to Maria, but if it was the only thing for him to do in order to help Jasper find his happiness then he was going to help his brother no matter the cost. Even if they were not related, Peter owed a lot to Jasper as he had looked out for him and his wife when they had joined the war and he knew how deeply Jasper was feeling. He knew that he didn't like what he had to do to the humans and vampires all because Maria had told him to.

Charlotte walked out of the forest licking her lips. Unlike Peter, her clothes were clean apart from some mud drops, but no one can be perfect. Peter watched as Charlotte stopped moving when she spotted Jasper and Peter sitting on the door step and knowing that something was going to happen which would spilt them all up.

She continued walking towards then with a worried look on her face. "What's going on here, Honey?" She asked Peter softly as she continued to stare at Jasper.

"Well Babe, Jasper is planning on going back to Maria and we can't stop him. You know that this life isn't for him yet" Peter spoke quickly as he knew that his wife would try to argue after telling her that Jasper would be leaving them.

Charlotte had a soft sad look on her face as she moved toward Jasper before bending down and giving him a soft hug. She knew that she wouldn't be able to change how Jasper was feeling when he had chosen what he was going to do and he was an extremely stubborn individual and wouldn't change his mind. So she knew that whatever she said to him he would take in, but would still go anyway.

"Just promise me that when you find your mate you come back and keep in contacted with us. You might be Major Jasper Whitlock, but I will still kick your ass." Charlotte threatened as her eyes watered with venom type tears that will never drop.

Jasper smiled at her knowing deep down that she would try to kick his ass, even though she knew that he was stronger than her. "I promise, Charlotte. I will come back as soon as possible. That is, if I find my mate." Jasper spoke softly as he hugged Charlotte tightly.

Peter leaned against the house as he watched his wife hug Jasper good bye before he stepped forward and gave Jasper a man hug of his own before sending him a small smile while he walked back and comforted his wife as they watched Jasper run deep into the forest.

Jasper had lost count on how long he had been running for when he started to feel the burning intensify in his throat when he came across the scent of a human nearby. He didn't waste any time and detoured to where the human scent was coming from.

Jasper quickly sunk his sharp teeth into the human's throat and drained them dry before tossing the dead human to the side. He had been so deep into drinking from his prey that he didn't realise that there was someone standing behind him until he heard a dark chuckle.

He spun round quickly and got into a defensive stance before he felt his eyes widen when he caught sight of the beautiful goddess that was standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. He stood up quickly and realised that the tug that had been leading him where ever he was going had stopped as soon as his eyes laid sight onto the beautiful temptress in front of him.

"Madam," he nodded politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. My Name is Major Jasper Whitlock. May I have the pleasure of learning your name?" Jasper asked kindly with his Texas accent coming through as he spoke.

Jasper was slightly shocked as the goddess glared at him before giving a sharp reply. "I know exactly who you are Major Whitlock and it's time that you learn who I am. I am the Goddess of War and I am second in command to Maria. You are not needed here anymore Whitlock, so remove yourself quickly before I decide to rip you apart." She growled at him before spinning around on her heal and walking deeper into the forest leaving Jasper standing there completely shell-shocked.

"What in the hell just happen?" He asked himself in a whisper as he watched her retreating form disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First chapter out of the way. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

Thank you Xo BellaItalia oX.

Naru'Sasu-


	2. Chap 2 Jasper meets an old friend

**"Madam. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. My Name is Major Jasper Whitlock. What is your name?" Jasper asked politely as his Texas accent came through as he spoke.**

**Jasper was slightly shocked as the goddess glared at him before giving a sharp reply.**

**"I know who you are Whitlock and it's time you know who I am. I am the Goddess of war and I am second in command from Maria. You are not needed here anymore Whitlock, so remove yourself quickly before I decided to rip you apart." She growled at him before turning round and walking deeper into the forest leaving Jasper standing there shocked.**

**"What the hell just happen?" He asked his self.**

Here the nest chapter. Don't forget to review after. I do no own Twilight characters.

_Thinking_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper decided to ignore the Goddess warning and started to follow her. He tried to keep his eyes of her ass but his eye's kept trailing back to her ass that looked snuggled in her tight army pants which seemed to fit her ass nice and comfortable but the through going through his head of what he could do to that ass if she let him.

Jasper didn't know where they were going but as they walked deeper into the forest he realised he couldn't feel the goddess feeling's which was slightly odd for him but he enjoyed the silent and his own feelings inside of him till a small voice turned up in his head that sound like a women's voice but he would never admit that to anyone.

"_Leave before someone kills you"_ It whispered softly but Jasper decided to ignore it.

He started to hear some noise from up ahead which sounded like vampire's fighting. He watched as the goddess vampire sped off towards where the noise was coming and before Jasper could decide he had started to run faster and find the goddess to make sure she was alright. He ran up this long hill but stood frozen on the top as he looked at Maria's new camp.

It seemed without him she had done even better at creating a large army and that her base had got larger as well. He watch as the Goddess threw what he through was an old vampire but then he looked closely at his emotions to find that it was crazy as a new-borns emotion are but it seem someone was controlling him.

He watched as the goddess seemed to have control over all the new-borns in the camp and watched as they formed a line. What shocked him the most was that his old friend was still there? In the first row was 'Jared' one of the new-borns Jasper had changed his self and he through he would have been killed or escaped from Maria's camp a long time ago.

Jasper vampire sped towards where the goddess was busy speaking to the new-borns. He stayed slightly back so he wouldn't intervene.

"_Leave know before you end up dead_" That voice was back and it was really starting to annoy him, once again he ignores it.

Jasper nodded to Jared as he watched as the young kit's eye's widened when they laid on his creators' form. Jasper didn't blame him. Jared probably through that he wasn't ever gonna see his creator in Maria's army again.

He watched as the goddess walked over to a tent before he turned round and was faced to face with Jared.

"Man, it's been years. Didn't think you be backing here." Jared spoke with a small smile before he gave jasper a small man hug. He was well known for touching people he was happy to see.

"Yeah Jared, Couldn't live a normal life yet so decided to come back here for abet till I find my mate. Why are you still here? Through you would have escaped sooner" Jasper asked curiosity while keeping one eye on the tent the goddess had walked into.

"Yeah I through so as well but the day I was gonna escape was the day Izzy turned up, She actually defeated Maria and had taken control over the camp but we through it was gonna turn out worst but it changed for the better. Most of us actually stay it because we want to and we enjoy it. She trains us but instead of drinking from humans she grabs a load of blood bags that can last us 2 months and she lets us do what we want. About once every month we go out and buy some new clothes we need. We were gonna find a large house but we all made a vote and all of us prefer living in the forest" Jasper listen closely to what Jared was saying to him.

To say Jasper was shocked was a understatement. To hear that Maria had been defeated and that everything had turned out different was a shock.

"But Izzy told me that she was second in command under Maria?" He asked slightly confused.

"Oh that. No one really know, She has just always told everyone that and everyone believe this camp is run by Maria so no one really bother us much but when they do Izzy gives them a choose and they choose the wrong one then we kill them. Simply" Jasper nodded softly taking in all the information.

"But…" Jasper head shot up when Jared started talking again "We do have problems here and there mostly to do with the Volturi. They seem to think that Izzy is doing a much better job at keeping the vampires to a miner and think Izzy is trying to take over the Volturi even those she had told them plenty of times that she just wants a peaceful life but they don't seem to listen to her" Jasper nodded softly.

"The Volturi was never a bunch of smart vampires to begin with but if they do actually fear Izzy then they will try and take her out" He let his Texas accent come out full force not caring what anyone said anymore. He only hide it because where he was before with Peter and Charlotte, they had through he had been from New York.

"Yes. That is what we all were talking about when she left because she heard some noise which I think was you but when she left we all decided as a group that no matter what we will be with her till the end" Jared spoke quickly as his eyes shot to the tent where Izzy had gone before.

"It seems this is more than a group. You seem to be as tight as a family would be and not many vampires can actually say that" Jasper nodded towards Jared before he turned and walked towards the tent which held Izzy in. The Goddess of war.

Jasper grew slightly nervous as he got closer to the tent.

"_Don't be nervous. She is just another person_" The little voice spoke.

Jasper was actually happy that the voice gave him something to go by. She was just another vampire, nothing different between him and her.

He took a small breath before he coughed slight to get Izzy attendant.

"Izzy. It's Jasper again. Can we speak?" He asked unsure.

"Come in Whitlock" He heard a soft voice reply.

He opened the tent slightly and walked in. The first thing he spotted was Izzy laying on a small camping bag with a small black book in her hand. She looked up when she heard the footsteps in her tent to see a small smile on Whitlock face.

"Well hello again. Guess I didn't scare you enough to get you to run away?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Jasper chuckles softly at her before nodding softly.

"Yeah. It takes a lot to scare me Izzy but explain to me why you told me you where second in command under Maria when she is dead?" He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as Izzy placed her book on the ground before standing up.

Jasper watched as her t-shirt rolled up slightly showing him some of her skin. All these through rammed into his head on what he could do to her on the camping bed without there being any clothes in the way.

"_You try that and I kill you Whitlock_" He looked up at her face shocked before realising she never actually spoke out loud. It was the voice in his head.

"It was your voice in my head" She nodded to him with a small smirk on her face.

He stood there shocked before realising she heard all his through on what he wanted to do to her.

"Oh My God"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Another chapter finished. Please Review Please and also still looking for a beta reader.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chap 3 How many powers doe's Izzy have?

_**Last chapter before.**_

_**Jasper watched as her t-shirt rolled up slightly showing him some of her skin. All these through rammed into his head on what he could do to her on the camping bed without there being any clothes in the way.**_

_**"You try that and I kill you Whitlock" He looked up at her face shocked before realising she never actually spoke out loud. It was the voice in his head.**_

_**"It was your voice in my head" She nodded to him with a small smirk on her face.**_

_**He stood there shocked before realising she heard all his through on what he wanted to do to her.**_

_**"Oh My God"**_

Chapter 3

Jasper stood there slightly shocked before shaking his head before glaring at Izzy.

"That wasn't very nice of you Izzy. I thought I was kind of going mad for a second there, I'm guessing you have more than one power then?" He asked softly.

All he got in return was a smirk that made her look even sexier. He watched as Izzy walked towards him and every step she took to him he took one back till he felt the outline of the tent touching his back. He watched as she walked passed him and out of the tent.

Jasper let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in, not like it would do anything to him in the first place. Jasper quickly followed Izzy out of the tent but had lost her with all the new-borns around.

He growled before quickly picking up a scent of strawberries and vanilla, he decided to quickly follow it before it disappears as he had a feeling the scent belonged to Izzy. He followed the scent towards another section of the camp and spotted Izzy talking to three other vampires. Jasper could tell that all three of them where New-borns.

Jasper stayed where he was not wanting to cause any trouble between Izzy and the new-borns as jasper hasn't worked out how powerful Izzy is but she must be extremely powerful to have defeated Maria and for The Volturi to want her as well.

_If you think too much, your head will explode._

Jasper jumped slightly and looked around before realising it was Izzy voice in his head again. He looked towards Izzy and watched as she continues talking with the vampires not even looking back at Jasper. He wanted to laugh; she was having two different conversations.

_**Yeah but having you talking to me in my head will make it explode as well**_

_Hmm good point. Guess I should continue talking to you in your head then?_

_**Harsh much? I will not be taken down very easily.**_

_I know. Maria spoke very highly of you. You where the one who got away. To her._

He shook his head slightly as he watched Izzy finish her conversation before she walked in another direction. He signed before she started to follow her again. It wasn't for a couple of moment that he realised they were heading towards the forest.

_**Hm wonder where she is going.**_

_You like to know_

He chuckled to his self quietly before he decided to talk to her face to face. He vampire speed towards her side.

"Are we finally going to talk face to face or are we going to continue communicating through our minds?" Jasper asked softly as he buried his hands in his jean pockets.

"Mmm Maybe we can do both but it will make my day more enjoyable" She gave out a chuckle which meet to be a soft chuckle but to Jasper ear's it sounded like an evil mad man.

He looked at her confused before she turned her head and gave him a small wink and the next thing an image or Jasper would call a small video started playing in his head.

_In Jasper's head._

_Izzy stopped in front of jasper with a sexy smile on her face before she purred._

"_You been a bad boy Major" _

_Jasper could feel his pants tighten as the video continue. He watched as Izzy slowly pulled her shirt up inch by inch showing Jasper her glorious stomach. _

_She teased stopped right under where Jasper would be able to see her breasts and Jasper let out a small Whimper before Izzy took pity on him and pulled it off in one go showing Jasper her DD rack which Jasper felt something wet on his chin. _

_He reached up and whipped it away when he realised he was drooling but no one would blame him if they had seen her body. His eyes were glued to her movement as she moved her hands to the strap in the front of her Black bra. _

_Jasper felt his self-leaning forward as he waited for her to undo the bra strap. As he was busy watching her movements he didn't see the small smirk on her face before the image quickly disappear from his head and he was back in the forest with a fully dressed Izzy standing next to him with a smirk._

_Back to the out world._

Jasper glared at Izzy as he tried to rearrange his pants that had become uncomfortable as he watched the small video in his head just to realise it was a cruel joke down by Izzy.

"That was cruel Izzy. What did I do to you?" He gave her one more glare before he started walking ahead leaving Izzy behind to laugh at him.

She quickly catches up with him before she sent an apologetic smile.

"I was just showing you what you could of seen if you decided we should continue talking through our minds but you choose to talk face to face so you miss out" She chuckled as she seen Jasper angry face go to a small pout.

Jasper wants to whine and moan about it being unfair but that just wasn't him so he let a small pout on his face instead to show he wasn't happy.

"That wasn't ver-r….." He didn't get to finish before something slammed into his chest causing him to go flying back and slamming into a couple of trees. He growled slightly pissed at his self for letting his shield down which resulted in him getting an un-expedited surprize before he realised that they might be going after Izzy.

He quickly jumped up and rushed back to see four vampires and from their emotions they were extremely old vampires as they were very calm and also excited for some reason. Jasper stood to the side and concentrated on all three of the vampires before pushing out fear to them but it felt like something was blocking him from using his powers on them.

He wasn't going to try again as he would probably get the same results so he decided to help Izzy in fighting them in close combat. As Jasper ran to help Izzy three vampire jumps from behind Izzy and for second Jasper through they were with the other when he spotted his friend with the other two vampires.

He quickly nodded to him before they each started attacking a vampire. Jasper was with the one that seem to be good at escape from them and he had a young vampire working with him to take the older one out but every time they were inches away he would escape.

Jasper was getting pissed at the minute as he is the Major and no one is able to escape him. He was about to charge at the vampire when he heard Izzy shout out.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY KNOWS!" Izzy shouted and the next thing Jasper knew was the younger vampire had turned round and threw him into the air.

He landed a couple of miles away from Izzy and the three vampire that where trying to kill her when he spotted the young one and Jasper mate with the third vampire he never meet standing next to him.

He was confused slightly on why they would leave Izzy to take on three old vampires before he watched Izzy raises her hand. He was confused before his confusion changed to shock as he watched this white ball of light creating out of her hand before it shot towards the three vampire and looked like it had passed through their chest before they dropped to the ground.

Jasper sat there for a few minute waiting to see if the vampires were going to get back up but they didn't. He watched as Izzy walked towards them before seeming happy before she started to walk towards Jasper.

He was still in shock at what had happened in front of him.

"Wow….." It spoke that one word in a whisper.

It seemed like it was true. She was much stronger then the Major and he were proper screwed.

**Next chapter finally done. Sorry they aren't much happen but I had everything planned on what I wanted to happen and it just got all mixed as it is coming to the last day of college and my mind has been all over the place. Review and let me know on what you think should happen in this story? REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chap 4 Can he convince Izzy their mates?

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I have taken my time on updating this story but I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**What happen last time?**

_He was confused slightly on why they would leave Izzy to take on three old vampires before he watched Izzy raises her hand. He was confused before his confusion changed to shock as he watched this white ball of light creating out of her hand before it shot towards the three vampire and looked like it had passed through their chest before they dropped to the ground. _

_Jasper sat there for a few minute waiting to see if the vampires were going to get back up but they didn't. He watched as Izzy walked towards them before seeming happy before she started to walk towards Jasper. _

_He was still in shock at what had happened in front of him._

"_Wow….." It spoke that one word in a whisper._

_It seemed like it was true. She was much stronger then the Major and he were proper screwed._

_Thought's_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper kept quiet as they all walked slowly back towards the camp. He was staring at the back of Izzy still shocked on the information he had just found out. His ego had taken a big hit. Jasper had always been stronger then on vampire on their own and that he had slight trouble when it came to large groups but he always won even when he got bite a couple of times but he knew with Izzy he would never stand a chance.

She would whip his ass before he could even charge at her and with her being able to block his power for some reason was even more trouble for him.

Jasper watched as Izzy spoke with the other vampire before they disappeared leaving Jasper alone with Izzy. He watched as she turned towards him with a weird gleam in her eyes.

"You scared yet cowboy?" Jasper had this feeling she was teasing him and as much as his male ego wanted him to tell her that nothing could scare him but his mother would be rolling in her grave at him lying to his own mate so he decided to suck it up.

"I can't believe I'm going to admit this but yeah… The Major is scared at someone being more powerful than him. You scared the Major? I think because of that you at least owe the Major a date Madam" His southern accent coming out strong.

He felt a tug of pain from his dead heart when she shot him a glare.

"Don't think so Cowboy. I don't do Relationships and most certainly not with Maria's Plaything. Who knows what she has done with you" Izzy Sneered in the Major direction.

Even if she was the Major's mate he wouldn't allow anyone to talk to the god of war like that. Jasper growled in her direction.

"I did a lot of things that I do not like when I was with Maria but that is mostly because I didn't know anything else. I'm sure you had done things you didn't enjoy when Maria first recruited you?" Jasper challenges her.

He knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth. It was the first mistake he had done. She had vampire speed to him before wrapping her fingers round his throat before throwing him across the field causing him to crash into several trees.

Jasper laid there slightly confused and shocked as no one would be bold enough to even attempt to be anywhere near him and yet Izzy had just slammed him into some tree's.

_This was going to take a lot more to get used to._ Jasper wasn't used to this, someone being stronger than him 'The God of War' and he always pitched his mate as strong but not stronger them him so he would be able to protect her but it seemed like that it would be his mate protecting him.

Jasper eyes harden. _This was going to be a challenge and the major never backed down from a challenge__._ He will be getting Izzy to go on a date with him by the end of the day.

He picked his self-up from the ground to find Izzy glaring at him. Her eye's pitch black with hatred buried deep.

"I might have done a lot of bad things with Maria but for one… I wasn't her fuck buddy and I never will be. I had some decently unlike some vampires." Izzy sneered towards where Jasper was flicking of dirt from his clothes.

Jasper watched at Izzy turned and started walking in the direction of their camp and Jasper quickly followed after her while running through idea's in his head on how to get her to go on a date with him. _It seems like I'm going to have to forget everything I learned from you mother, it seems like none of your lesson is going to work on Izzy Madam._

Jasper walked up behind Izzy before grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her towards his chest before wrapping his arms around her, trapping her against him. "Don't tell me you don't feel the pull? You can feel that we are mates. I know what you're feeling Izzy" He whispered against her ear. Jasper knew that was a lie, he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"No matter what I feel I will not be the mate you're looking for! Mates weaken and make the vampire more valuable, why would I want to be more valuable? I enjoy being in control of my feeling and being powerful knowing no one would be able to take me on" Jasper was so enchanted with what she was saying he missed seeing her move her leg slightly before she rammed it into his crotch.

Even for a vampire it was extremely painfully for them. Jasper dropped to the floor gasping for breath as he tried to keep the pain that he was feeling as he watched Izzy turn around and stalk of leaving him behind with his painfully crotch to deal with.

Jasper finally got up as the pain became bearable when he heard a scream come from the camp. He quickly vampire speed towards the sound and what he saw caused his to come to a stop. There was Izzy with her feet on another vampires shoulder with her hands wrapped round his head while the vampire tried desperately to flip her of him. He watched as she simple ripped of his head while everyone else got on with what they were doing as if it was a normal routine.

Izzy quickly spoke to Jared who was standing next to her before she passed him the vampire head and commanded him to burn the body. She turned round and spotted Jasper coming out of the forest. Izzy rolled her eyes but was secretly thrilled at him not giving up so soon. She quickly squashed down that feeling before walking towards her tent.

Jasper watched as Jared picked up the body before disappearing into the woods before his intention return to Izzy who was walking back to her tent. He slowly walked passed all the vampires that where sitting round a fire talking before their eye's landed on Jasper. He quickly disappeared into Izzy tent where he found her back in the same position he found her last time. He stood there as he watched her turned page after Page.

_You can sit down you know cowboy._ That voice was back but this time it didn't make Jasper question his sanitary.

He quickly found a cushion before making his self-comfortable before he turned his attention to Izzy before Jasper started to question her she opened her mouth.

"Maria told me about the Major being in control but not once since you been here have I seen this controlling Major. Why is that?" She question still keeping her attention on the book. Jasper was slightly shocked but didn't show it.

"I guess because the Major doesn't feel like you or any of your vampires are a threat to him…yet" He watched as Izzy raised an eyebrow at Jasper words.

"Yet? Mmm I would love to see this Major and what it is that different between you and him as you both seem to be a vampire that will try and get whatever he wants. Am I correct?" she questions him.

Jasper signed before choosing his words carefully.

"I have been alive for over 100 years and I haven't found my mate at all until knows. You must understand how one could be extremely excited and happy for them to find the mate and yet their mate doesn't except him? Me and the Major just want peace and to find our mate and to settle down for once and enjoy life. I will not leave until I have convinced you those mates to not make them weak it makes them stronger together" During his rant Izzy at placed down her book and was fully focused on what Jasper was saying.

Jasper continues staring at Izzy as he finished speaking.

"Just give me a chance to try and convince you Izzy?" It almost sounded like Jasper was begging and Izzy couldn't break his heart.

"You have one chance Jasper so I give you 2 weeks to convince me that we mates and that they don't bring us down but during the 2 weeks you will be helping out around here as everyone doe's their own small job" Izzy was looking at him as if he fucked up once she would not hesitate to kill him.

Jasper nodded happy and convinced that he would be able to convince her in 2 weeks. He decided to take a chance so he quickly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips were soft and felt warm against his and she tasted like strawberry's which Jasper soon loved.

He pulled back before she could kill him and walked out of the tent with a small smile on his face before he disappeared into the forest to find some food.

Izzy sat there shocked and confused on what had just happen. She licked her lips slowly enjoying the minty taste she found and the small little pressure that was against her lips a couple of seconds ago. She gives him props. No one was every that brave to kiss her and it seemed like Izzy was already enjoying the 2 weeks that was going to bring her a lot of surprizes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the tent when Jasper was talking to Izzy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The group of vampires that Jasper had walked passed watched as he walked into their leader's tent.

One of the vampire head turned back round. His name was Sam he had short black hair and he was well build. He had a hard look in his eyes as he turned towards the rest of his mates.

"We might have a problem here" His voice was rusty and deep.

"What is the problem Sam? If it's to do with the new vampire that Izzy is talking to then there really is no problem. He is out of her tent and on his merry way soon" The youngest of the vampires in their camp. His name was Seth and Izzy had saved him from his father.

The rest of the group nodded along with what Seth had said before they shrunk away from same as he let out a small growl. Sam was the third strongest out of their camp. First were Izzy then Jared and then Sam which was why most of the vampire always tried to befriend him.

"Didn't you see the way his eye's stayed on Izzy? He had a possessed look on his face like if anyone went near her he would kill them. Don't you understand what this means?" He asked everyone and watched as every single one of then shook their heads.

_Idiots. _

"He is going to try and take Izzy away from us and where would that leave us?" He growled towards them and watched as their red eyes blackened before they all let out a small growl.

"He will not take our Izzy away from us. I will not allow it" One of the vampires growled before everyone agreed. Same spoke decided the plan of action they were going to do.

"Alright know that's settled. This is what we going to do…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finished~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have chapter four. The next one will be quicker.

I'm thinking of doing some chapters of explain how the most important characters had become vampires? Like Seth and Sam. And maybe a couple of other that will be joining soon. Let me know what you think.

Please Review. I enjoy listening to everything you say.


	5. Chapter 5 auther note important

**AUTHER NOTE**

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES BUT WITH COLLEGE, WORK AND MY GRANDAD GOING IN AND OUT OF HOSPITAL, IT HAD TOTALLY SLIPPED MY MIND. I WILL STILL BE CONTINUING BUT HAVE LOST MY IDEA'S I HAD FOR THEM. **

**I NEED A BETA OR IF NO ONE IS UP FOR IT SOMEONE WHO IS NEARLY ALWAYS ONLINE AND CAN AT LEAST GIVE ME IDEAS TO KEEP MY STOIRES ALIVE PLEASE…..**

**PM IF INTRESTED BUT TRUTH I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN I UPDATE.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**FORGIVE ME…. 'ANIME POUT' _**


	6. Chap 5 Whats going on?

**The next chapter is up, sorry for the wait but I thank you for the reviews and hope I haven't lost all of you.**

**Date: Monday 03****rd**** December**

**Time: 01:35am**

**Warning: Indicating Rape and Child Abuse.**

_Thought's- Italic._

_-__**Chapter 5**__-_

Jasper had quickly Ran through the woods searching for some human for them to enjoy. He was only planning on grabbing two humans, one for his self and one for Izzy but then if he remembers correctly Jared said that she grabs some blood bags for all of them_. For now I hunt and then on my way back I ask Izzy what they do for their hunting._ With that through he quickly ran towards where he could hear a faint heartbeat and their footsteps at the person walked through the forest.

It was a young man around mid-30 but that didn't matter to Jasper. Food was Food. He crouched down waiting for the right moment before he pounced on the man's back before ripping his jacket of and clamping down as he let his fangs sink into the human flesh enjoying the taste of fresh blood as he tried to ignore the human's emotion. One second he was feeling fear and shock from the man before his emotion vanished like he wasn't feeling any type of emotion but he was very much still alive.

Jasper finished the human as he released his fangs from his neck letting the human drop towards the ground as jasper stood there confused when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

His span round in a circle spotted Izzy sitting on a tree branch with a smirk on her face.

"You followed me?" Jasper was shocked to say the least. No one has ever been able to sneak up on him but then she was a different matter with her weird powers. Her eyes were different; they were pitched black filled with lust. Jasper couldn't helps but feel his own lust rising as well smugness at being right on one thing. She was attracted to him and all that was left was getting her to fall in love with him or at least admitting to being mates. He stalked towards Izzy while letting his tongue run across his lips slowing and he smelt Izzy lust shoot up.

Izzy gave a small smirk towards Jasper before turning round and walking away. Jasper stood there confused and shocked that a vampire filled with lust was able to walk away from another vampire, never mind them being their mate. Jasper followed behind her coming out of the woods finding everyone busy setting things up. He quickly found the vampires that where glaring at him the first time he went into the tent with Izzy to find them all together whispering quietly which made it impossible to hear and only if he was right next to them would he be able to hear them.

"So, you're just going to ignore me then?" Jasper asked letting his southern accent come out as he sped up next to her. Izzy continued to ignore him as she made her way towards her tent. He gave out a small sign before walking towards the small benches which were basically tree trunks around the fire. Jasper sat his self-down watching the flames flicker.

He forgot about time as he stared into the fire when he felt a presence next to him; he turned his head to find his friend sitting next to him. Jared gave Jasper a small smile before following his eye's towards the fire.

"So how long are you going to be staying with us Major?" He spoke softly. He had missed Jasper, he was the only one he got close to when Maria was still alive before Izzy had come and rescued them. He gave a small shrug.

"I'm not sure Jared, I only came here because I felt a tug in my chest and it didn't stop until I meet Izzy in the woods. She my mate but she doesn't believe me so I got 2 weeks to convince her that I'm her mate. Do you think she believe me before the 2 weeks are up" He asked Jared as he turned to stare at Izzy tent. Jared let out a chuckle before patting Jasper's back.

"Man if I now anything it that you never know when to give up so of course you going to do all you could to get her to realise your mate's and I have seen allot of mated couples here that pretend they're not mated but it ends up winning every time, so you have nothing to worry about" He declared to his Major.

Jasper let out a small chuckle before nodding. _Yeah, back when I worked for Maria, I never listened to anyone except her and I never gave up which really annoyed them._ He thought to his-self. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silent when their heads shot to the side to see three other vampires come out with three large white boxes. Every single vampire in their camp was staring hungrily at the boxes but the three vampires ignored them and headed straight towards Izzy tent.

Jasper watched as Izzy stuck her head out of the tent giving the three vampires a small smile. He watched as all three of them placed the boxes next to her before she gave each of them a small smiled and a hug.

"Come on Jasper, It's the blood bag so we don't have to drink from human's we normal each get two bags each where they have to last a week and then another three vampires go out to different hospital's collecting blood bags" Jared stated as he stood up heading in Izzy direction as ever other vampire followed his lead surrounding Izzy.

Jasper sat there watching everyone has Izzy calmly passed out packets of blood bags to each vampire as they gave their thanks before returning to where there were. He watched as each vampire sank their teeth into the bag moaning softly as the taste of fresh blood filled their mouth.

After each vampire grabbed their blood bags Jasper made his way towards Izzy tent watching as she placed the lid back onto the spare blood bags that where still lying in the box. Izzy looked up to see Jasper standing in front of her.

"Do you want some Jasper?" Her soft musical voice reached his ears. Jasper shook his head watching as she picked up two of the boxes and was having trouble at picking up the third, he quickly bent down and picked the third box to find Izzy staring at him. She rolled her eyes before heading back into her tent; she walked over to the right side of her tent before laying the boxes down. Jasper stood near the exit holding the box in his arms waiting for Izzy to tell him where to place it.

Izzy stood up and turn around to find Jasper standing with a confused look; she rolled her eyes before pointing to where she laid the boxes down. He gave out a small sign before walking towards the boxes and placing it above the other's before turning back to Izzy who at the moment was picking out a book from her collection.

"How do you get them to listen to you without using any power's on them?" He asked as he sat in one of the small chairs in her tent waiting for her to finish searching for a book. Once she found the book she was looking for she made her way towards her small bed before making her-self comfortable.

"Trust me when I came there was a lot more vampire's and when I took over I gave them a choice they could leave and continue on with the life they got or they could stay and learn to control their first while drinking from blood bags and the vampires you see where the one's that wanted to stay. It their choice and once they get control over their thirst they can continue staying or try and live out there with the humans, a few had decided to stay and help me with the other but there been more than a few that decided they wanted to try it out. They know they can come back here anytime." Izzy declared as she opened her book.

Jasper sat there absorbing her words quietly while watching her silently reading her book.

"Izzy, how did you become a vampire, if you mind me asking?" His voice drifted to her causing her to freeze at his question. He watched her back tense up at his question and knew that he had crossed a line by asking her.

"I'm sorry Izzy it's not my place at asking you that. Forget the question" He rubbed his face roughly wondering on how he was going to win her over if he keeps crossing the line. He watched as she played her book down before turning towards Jasper's direction.

"No, it's ok Jasper. I guess I could tell you as mostly everyone here already know about how I became a vampire but they only knew a small version of it mince all the blood and violence but I tell you, it's fair as I already know about your life and how you became a vampire" She gave him a tight smile before making her-self comfortable.

"Well I can't remember when as it's been awhile and I would actually love to forget about it but it all started when my mum died giving birth to me. My dad never wanted me in the first place and because I killed his one true love he decided that I should be punished, I was around 8 years old when he started the punishment and that was how it leads me to this life….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 8 year old Izzy walked thought her door with her school bag hanging from her shoulder, She gave a sad look around her house, ever since she could remember her dad would always beat her up as soon as she stepped foot into the house, she never understood what she did and tried every day to fix whatever it was but it always ended up pissing him of even further but today it seemed like it was going to be different and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be a good feeling at all. She walked further into the house when she felt something slam against the back of her head. She fell to the floor losing consciousness.

She let out a small moan as she got this sharp pain from her head as well as her arms. She opened her eye's slowly taking in her surrounding which wasn't much considering it was pitch black. She lifted her head to see her hands chained to the wall and no matter how many times or how hard she tugged she couldn't break the chains.

She hung there waiting to find out what had happened and who had done it but she had a fair idea on who did this to her. Her head throbbed as she tried to kick the wall to yank the chains which resulted in her banging her head against the wall. She heard a door bang open most probably hitting the wall before she heard heavy footstep's making their way down the stairs, the person flicked on the lights causing Izzy to close her eyes at the bright light. Once she felt her eyes could get used to it she slowly opened them to come face to face with a pair of dark glaring eyes. In front of her stood her father and it looked like she wasn't going to be released anytime soon.

"It's time I show you the punishment you should have been getting since you were born but I went easy on you, a few hit's here and there to show you who is both was just me waiting until your holder but know I need something to take out all my angry and my sexual needs as well. That all you will be good at for now on and until the day you die." He sneered at her face before walking over to a small table in the room with a large white sheet.

She watched as he gave her a small evil smile before pulling of the white sheet to revel different types of knife and sharp objects. Izzy stared eyes wide at all the weapons on the table as fear filling her. She had never been this scarred in her life not even when she knew she was coming home to some beating from her father but she would rather suffer that then what was going to happen here. Her father gave out a dark chuckle at seeing the dear in his daughter's eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm going to be doing to you for the rest of your life. No one will love you and you will never find yourself a husband with the amount of scars you're going to have all over that body of you that had killed my wife!" Her father declared as he picked up a large knife before turning to his daughter who was currently trying to free herself from the chains.

"Oh don't worry honey, this will hurt a lot" She watched terrified as he walked closer and closer to her. She could only watch as he brought up the knife to her body as he started to cut away her clothes. The small eight year old body hung there naked, she had a slim body which was covered in bruises.

"I guess I won't really be getting any enjoyment out of this considering your body isn't fully grown. You don't even have any breasts yet but I guess it still give you pain, Ahhh what a bummer" He gave out an irritated sign before shrugging. He brought the knife to her chest wondering on where to start when a wicked thought entered his mind. He brought the knife to her little nipple deciding that he was going to turn her body into his art work. He dug the knife into her skin sliding it across her nipple enjoying the sound of her screams.

All she felt was pain it was a lot more worst then the beating he normal gave her and she wasn't liking it at all but she knew he wasn't going to stop and was going to go through with his promise of punishing her.

He smirked before stepping back and watching the small amount of blood pour from the cut across her nipple. _I guess I did dig it in too far, can't have her dying on me before her punishment is even started_. Her father thought before placing the knife back on the table. He decided he was going to make sure she remembered every moment. He picked up the next weapon **[It's like one of them weird drills the dentist uses on your teeth, not really sure what they called.] **He turned the tool on hearing the sharp sound of the blade as he walked back towards Izzy. He crouched down onto his knee's before bring the blade towards her stomach. Izzy hung there watching her father but closed her eyes as she screamed in pain, she felt the tool piece her skin carving whatever her father wanted into her skin as blood splatted over his face and around the floor.

Once the father had thought the job was ok and scar her so being impossible to disappear he stood up to admirer his work. There across her stomach bleeding was the word 'Murderer'. _Know she will remember everything that has happened. _Izzy had tears coming out of her eyes as she hung there panting as the seer pain coming from her stomach, she didn't want to know what he had done and hopefully that the torture would end but she was wrong.

"I have a lot of time to finish carving words and creating scar all over your body but I really need to be satisfied right now. Do you know what I mean honey?" He asked her sarcastically knowing she wouldn't understand anything he was going on about.

Izzy shook her head at her father's question. She didn't understand what he needed to satisfied but is she did then she would of tried to break free even harder even if it ripper her skin around her arms. Izzy watched him as a small smirk made its way onto her face as he slowly moved his hands down to his pants before pulling them down along with his boxes slowly of his long hard thing Izzy didn't know was. He stalked towards her before grabbing her by the hips; he pulled her lower body closer to his before lining up hi…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"STOP!" Jasper growled out with his pitch black eyes as Izzy sat there looking at him worried. Jasper paced around Izzy small tent with thought's on how to kill her father.

"Jasper calm down, I already killed him so you have nothing to worry about" Izzy soothing voice clamed Jasper down slightly as he turned to look at her. She gentle patted her bed indicating for him to sit next to her.

"Calm down, Jasper I got my pay back on him and I enjoyed every minute of it" She moved closer to Jasper letting her hand rest against his back rubbing it gentle. He calmed down before letting out small purr's enjoying the touch of his mate's touch. Izzy gave a small smile, she might tell Jasper that they were mate's but she knew they were but just wanted to see how hard he would work for it but also because having a mate from outside their camp mean's having to leave everyone behind. They trusted her and thought of her as their leader she can't let them down.

_I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt and it would at least calm him down and get all that killer intent inside of him out. _She thought as she grabbed Jasper by the chin turning his head in her direction before slowly leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

One minute he was purring as she rubbed his back and the next he felt her lips on his before he had his hand in her hair brining her face closer to his as he started to kiss and bite her lips, enjoying the small moan's she was making.

Izzy growled softly as she let her lust take over for a couple of seconds enjoying the taste and feel of her mate against her. She could feel his hand running over her body before she decided to stop before it went too far, she ripped her lips away from Jasper's.

They sat there panting looking at each other with black lustful eyes before Izzy cleared her throat before standing up.

"Jasper, I know we mate's but in can't except it and it's not because of you. You're from the outside world of this camp and one day you would want to leave and go back to that world but I have promised everyone here that I would protect and help them and I can't do that if I leave. I'm sorry Jasper but I don't think this would work and you don't even know my fall past" Izzy voice had changed, It was the voice he had heard before and it was from Maria. The voice that always gave you a command and you had to listen but Jasper had been following order's all his life this time was going to change. His mate was on the line and he wasn't going to lose the one thing that was keeping him insane.

"No" Jasper declared with a look that meant business and nothing was going to change his mind. Izzy stared at him with hard eyes.

"Well then I hope you're ready for disappointment Jasper because no matter what I'm with them but know this if somehow we do get together and the time come to where you want to leave just know I will pick them over you Jasper" Izzy demanded as she stood up staring hard at Jasper.

"I would never want to leave your side Izzy even if I wanted to leave I can't. Your mate and I love you" Jasper voice was back to its soft calm voice as he spoke to his mate.

"Well you're going to have to get me to fall in love with you then. Remember you only have two weeks for that" Izzy gave Jasper a small smirk before walking out of the tent. As she walked passed Jasper she slapped him on the ass with a light chuckle.

"Well I will take that as a Challenge darling and I'm looking forward to them two weeks Madam" Jasper sent a small smirk in her direction as he watched her ass swinging as she walked out the tent leaving him there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other Vampires~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam turned to Seth who had walked out from the woods dirt covering every inch of his body.

"Is everything set up Seth?" He demanded with a hard glare as Seth turned to him with a smirk.

"Everything is set up Sam, The new vampire won't know what's hit him but when are we going to be putting the plan to action Sam?" Seth asked softly as he watched Izzy walk out of her tent.

"Soon Seth, Soon" He spoke as he glared at Izzy tent knowing Jasper had yet to come out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Finished. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Date: Monday 03****rd**** December**

**Time: 06:42am**

**Don't forget to review please…..**

**Should the next chapter be Izzy explaining the rest of her past to Jasper? I know you didn't find out how she was turned but I had to do it like that because Jasper is meant to be her mate so he must get angry at hearing that and then trying to take everything in before hearing the rest.**

**-Naru'Sasu**


	7. AUTHER NOTE IMPORTANT!

AUTHER NOTE. THE STORIES WILL GO ON BUT NO LONGER ON THIS ACCOUNT.

I'm Sorry. This Account is no longer mine, My brother has taken it and I've created a new account. None of these Stories here are posted up yet but I've started two new one's but by tonight I will be posting all these back up and returning to updating and editeing the chapters. Thanks you for all the Reviews and I hope you continue to review. Thank you.

You can find me here:

_** u/4595212/Mid9ight0Wolf**_

Or as:

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


End file.
